Sorean Constitution
The Constitution of the Sorean League (first ratified on August 26, 2008), which was adapted to the changing face of the world several times, was a document that tied the diverse nations of the League together through a common focus and commitment to sentient rights. Original Text: GLORIOUS CONSTITUTION OF THE SOREAN LEAGUE Let it be known, that we, the members of the Sorean League have come together on this day in a glorious union of nations for the continued establishment of justice, honor, freedom, and liberty. This constitution shall be absolutely binding to all members of the Sorean League. ARTICLE I-STANDARDS AND CONDUCT Section I-Standards The Sorean League was founded on the principles of the philosophy of Sors. This faith teaches that Honor, Nobility, Chivalry, Justice, Freedom, Liberty, and Truth are the greatest things in life. Members are certainly not required to adhere to every tenet of this faith, as we promote freedom of religion, but they are expected to uphold the above mentioned virtues. The Sorean League does not support hate of any kind based on ethnicity, race, gender, faith, political views, or any other variation among the human race. Nations supporting ideas of hate are considered enemies of Sors, and henceforth enemies of the Sorean League. Only nations condemning hate, oppression, and slavery will be allowed to join this alliance. All others need not apply. Members of the League should stand behind freedom and justice at all costs. If any member is discovered to be in violation of these rules, they will be given a warning and 3 days to change their policies. After that they will be forcibly removed from the League. Section II-Conduct Under no circumstances are any members permitted to attack any other members. If such an incident does occur, the aggressor nation will be given a warning and 3 days to cease all hostilities. If they fail to comply within the time limit, they will be forcibly removed from the League. If any member nation is attacked by a third party, all members are obligated to come to aid of their fellow Sorean League member. Member nations should seek to promote the ideals of the Sorean League by peaceful means. War should be seen as a last resort. However, it should be mentioned that the Sorean League will not hesitate to engage in war for the defense of our ideals. Sorean League members are not required to supply troops for any offensive military action taken by the League, however it is highly encouraged. ARTICLE II-GOVERNMENT The Sorean League is a federal republic of sorts. All member nations are treated as equals, no matter their size or creed. All members should feel free to speak their mind without fear of reprimand. This League is about freedom and liberty, and thus every member has an equal voice. The executive branch of government is composed of the Supreme Chancellor and the Grand Consuls. The Supreme Chancellor is the de facto commander-in-chief of all Sorean League military forces and the executor of laws passed by the High Council. Any decree passed solely by the Supreme Chancellor can be overturned by a unanimous vote of the High Council or the veto power of the Grand Consuls. The position of Supreme Chancellor has an indefinite term; however any member may call a vote of no confidence on the Supreme Chancellor at any time. A vote of no confidence must be supported by evidence from the sponsor of the vote in order to be considered serious. Members will vote to determine if the leader in question is fit to hold their position or if they need to be replaced. Voting will immediately commence and be overseen by the High Council. The Grand Consuls have equal power in the Sorean League. They are the executors of the decrees of the Supreme Chancellor. It is the responsibility of the Grand Consuls to check the power of the Supreme Chancellor. I.E.-If the Supreme Chancellor’s has one executive “vote,” each Grand Consul has ½, thus equaling the power of the Supreme Chancellor. The position of Grand Consul is also indefinite; however any member may call a vote of no confidence on a Grand Consul at any time. Voting will immediately commence and be overseen by the High Council. The legislative and judicial branch of government is embodied in the High Council and the Board of Ministers. It is the responsibility of the High Council to make the majority of decisions in the Sorean League. The High Council will be composed of 5 nations. Although the Supreme Chancellor is commander-in-chief, the High Council may dictate the nature of Sorean League military actions and is responsible for official League declarations of war. High Council elections will take place every 4 months, with no member serving more than 3 consecutive terms. If for some reason a High Councilor cannot perform their duties or chooses to leave the League, the position will remain vacant until the next High Council Election. The Board of Ministers is responsible for overseeing the basic functions of the Sorean League. Each minister has a specific area of expertise. These nations are the liaisons between the members and the government of the League. The terms of service for ministers will last 4 months, with no member serving more than 3 consecutive terms. Both High Council and Ministerial positions are subject to votes of no confidence as well. Any member may call a vote of no confidence on a High Councilor or Minister at any time. Voting will immediately commence and be overseen by the Supreme Chancellor. ARTICLE III-MILITARY STRUCTURE AND POLICIES All members of the Sorean League are henceforth to provide 25% of their military to the Sorean League Grand Army for use at any given time. These forces will be used for defensive and policing action only. Members are certainly welcome to provide more than 25%, but are not obligated to do so. By agreeing to this constitution, members are allowing the Sorean League government to effectively take control of 25% of their military. If a member feels that they cannot fulfill this commitment, they merely need to inform the High Council and they may be granted an exemption. The Supreme Chancellor will be the de facto commander-in-chief of all Sorean League forces, but the High Council will make the majority of Sorean League military decisions. Commanders for operations will be appointed once the operation has been approved by the High Council, otherwise, there will be no permanent military structure in the League as this is not a warmongering alliance. All members are required to take part in defensive actions; however, participation in offensive campaigns is strictly voluntary. Any and all military actions of the League will be taken into great consideration. ARTICLE IV-RATIFICATION AND AMENDMENTS An amendment system will be created for this constitution. Any member should feel free to propose amendments. Any amendments must be approved by the High Council and the Supreme Chancellor before becoming law. Let it be known that upon ratification by a majority of active members, this constitution will become the absolute law of the Sorean League and that no member is above it, whether their nation be large or small, rich or poor. We shall stand together in the defense of all that is Just and Noble as one unified league of nations from this day forth! Collapse The eventual downfall of the Sorean Constitution came from calls of nations for less Sorean League interference in their daily operations. It is assumed that the Sorean Constitution lost what remained of its jurisprudence near the end of the Golden Age of the Sorean League, as the Sorean League shrunk to only a few core members. It was later replaced by the Second Constitution of the Sorean League during the Resotration Era.